1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the collection and removal of discarded food particles and more specifically to the collection and removal of bread crumbs from a toaster. Although the crumb collection tray of the present invention may be used anywhere, it was created for people living in Southern states with bug infestation problems and will be cheaply priced to allow purchase by lower income families, who may live in apartments that have bugs.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In the prior art, it is common for toasters to utilize a vented trap door that insufficiently collects crumbs and can only be cleaned by unplugging the toaster. They fail to provide for an easy method of emptying the toaster of its crumbs which tend to build up and attract bugs. The prior art has failed to produce a product which is separate, portable and easy to clean.
Two references have been included which illustrate prior art toaster bases. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 329,571 discloses an ornamental toaster base, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 282,045 discloses a toaster cover and base.